


Questo ballo (non è per me)

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo guardi.<br/>Li guardi.<br/>Non hai fatto altro per tutta la sera.<br/>Sono belli, oggettivamente.<br/>Non puoi negarlo.<br/>Ma ammetterlo non ti fa stare meno male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questo ballo (non è per me)

Lo guardi.

Li guardi.

_Non hai fatto altro per tutta la sera._

 

Sono belli, oggettivamente.

Non puoi negarlo.

_Ma ammetterlo non ti fa stare meno male._

Non ricordi nemmeno da quanto vorresti essere al suo posto, non te lo sei domandato perché, in fondo, desiderarlo da sempre o da un’ora soltanto non fa alcuna differenza.

Il peso che ti grava sul cuore è lo stesso.

_Vorresti essere tu colui che lo accompagna in questo ballo._

Però non lo sei, non puoi più esserlo, ti sei precluso questa possibilità tempo fa.

In quel momento eri così compiaciuto, così ripiegato su te stesso e sul tuo mondo che non ti sei reso conto di quanto prezioso fosse ciò che ti stava scivolando dalle mani.

Se oggi ci ripensi, ancora non te ne capaciti di essere stato così cieco, non è vero?

Ci è voluto un ballo, questo ballo, che è solo per due (e non è per te) a farti aprire gli occhi, ma ormai è troppo tardi.

Non puoi fare altro che restare qui in disparte, lontano da lui, lontano dalla pista da ballo sulla quale non hai il diritto di salire, non più, perché questo ballo non è per te.

_Non è per voi, non più._

Stai immobile nella penombra, con il cuore spaccato in due, certo che loro non ti noteranno, perché non hanno occhi che per loro stessi.

Lui non vedrà la tua espressione di dolore, non leggerà la tua silenziosa accusa di abbandono, non più.

C’è stato un tempo, ed è stato il tempo più bello della tua vita, in cui eri un libro aperto per lui, i suoi occhi erano sempre su di te, come se tu fossi il più bello dei romanzi, quello che leggi e rileggi fino a che gli angoli delle pagine non si consumato e fanno le orecchie, e poi lo rileggi ancora fino ad impararne interi brani a memoria, perché è troppo bello per staccarsene.

Invece adesso quel romanzo (tu) è stato richiuso e riposto su uno scaffale; verrà spolverato, ogni tanto lui ne accarezzerà il dorso con un’aria un po’ nostalgica, ma poi il suo sguardo correrà altrove.

_Non a te._

E lui sorriderà.

_Non a te._

Piroettano, agili e felici, e le altre coppie si spostano, allontanate dalla loro energia, si aprono come il grano che ci si piega al vento, fanno spazio e la pista da ballo adesso è tutta per loro.

_Non per te._

_Non per voi, non più._

Si guardano, si sorridono. Lui sorride ed ha una meravigliosa luce negli occhi.

Sai che potevi essere tu il destinatario di quello sguardo, vero?

Sai che potevi esserci tu, adesso, davanti a lui che ti guarda come se non esistesse altro al mondo?

_Ed invece non sarà così._

Pensa, pensa come sarebbe. Riesci a immaginare quanto saresti felice, non è vero?

Dimmi, non lo trovi ironico? Proprio ora che hai permesso a te stesso di pensare quanto sarebbe bello essere stretto a lui in questa danza, è il momento in cui scopri che non è più possibile.

Tu stesso hai fatto in modo che non potesse accadere, sordo e cieco a quel piccolo dubbio, a quella voce flebile e sottile che gridava dentro di te, ma sepolta troppo in profondità perché raggiungesse il tuo cuore.

Perché lui ci ha anche provato ad indirizzarti quello sguardo, quel sorriso.

Non molte volte a onor del vero, ma non è mai stato bravo in queste cose, lo è ancor meno di te e tu lo sai.

Lo sai.

Lo sapevi anche allora.

Ma hai preferito distogliere gli occhi, voltare il capo, minimizzare, far finta che quegli occhi, quel sorriso non significassero ciò che tu sapevi che significavano.

Negazione dei sentimenti.

Ironico, ora. Oh, così ironico.

Ridono, ridono forte mentre si stringono un po’ più vicini, mentre si sussurrano segreti che tu non saprai mai.

E, d’altronde, che ti importa conoscerli?

_Tanto non riguarderanno te._

Vieni urtato da qualcuno. Ti chiede scusa, ma tu non rispondi, continui a guardarli perché nonostante tu abbia capito che è finita, _questa volta è finita per davvero, lui non ti aspetterà più_ , non riesci a distogliere gli occhi da loro ed accogliere un ultimo rimpianto nel tuo cuore già gonfio di dolore.

C’è un sorriso sulle tue labbra, un freddo sorriso di pietra, serbato solo per il caso - assai improbabile, ma potrebbe succedere - che lui decida di cercarti con lo sguardo per un cenno di saluto.

_Più di questo non hai il diritto di pretendere._

E’ difficile mantenere le labbra sollevate in questo modo, non è vero?

Sì, lo so, è faticoso, è uno sforzo estenuante, ma per quanto sia dura, so anche che non smetterai di farlo.

Perché tu lo ami. Forse da sempre, forse da un’ora soltanto, ma lo ami e vuoi vederlo felice, per questo nascondi la tua tristezza dietro una maschera e continui a sorridere.

E’ questo che si fa per amore: si sacrifica tutto, compresi i propri sentimenti, si calpesta e si uccide il proprio cuore, si muore, e tutto per il bene della persona amata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non è quello che ha fatto anche lui per te, un tempo?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“John, adesso dobbiamo proprio andare, ho promesso alla baby sitter che saremmo tornati a casa massimo per le undici e mezza.”

E’ la voce di tua moglie a distogliere finalmente la tua attenzione dalla pista, dove Sherlock e Victor stanno concludendo il loro primo ballo da coppia sposata.

“Hai ragione, arrivo.”

“Ma… non li saluti?”

“No, stanno ancora ballando… va bene così.”

No, non va affatto bene così, ma ormai non puoi fare altro che uscire di scena in punta di piedi, inosservato, perché i suoi occhi non ti cercano più e questo ballo non è per te.

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lo ammetto, ho un po’ barato, perché probabilmente, mentre leggevate la storia, vi sembrava che quelli fossero i pensieri di Sherlock alla fine della 3x02 quando guarda John e Mary ballare, e invece ho voluto invertire i ruoli.


End file.
